Suficiente
by OlivierCash
Summary: Thranduil se despide por última vez de Thorin después de la muerte de este. ThorinxThranduil


**Bueno,esto lo escribí después de ver la última peli :3**

**Recordar que el Hobbit le pertenece a Tolkien (libro) y Petter Jackson (Película)**

* * *

Sentía más frio del que había sentido en muchos años y le encontraba más triste de lo que le gustaría. Se encontraba sobre un rio helado,al borde de una cascada congelada. Estaba de pie,viendo como los supervivientes de la batalla se replegaban y ayudaban a los heridos. Notaba como la suave brisa movía sus cabellos. Debía sentirte contento por el resultado de la batalla. Pero habían muerto demasiados de los suyos como para sentirse alegre.

Pero lo que más le dolía,era que a su lado,se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Thorin. El amor podía llegar a ser un asco. Había perdido a tantos de los suyos y lo que más le importaba,era que Thorin había muerto,él era un rey que siempre había antepuesto su pueblo ante todo y todos,había antepuesto su pueblo a Thorin y ahora,al verlo muerto bajo sus pies,no podía evitar que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Thranduil se agachó y se quedó sentado sobre el hielo junto a Thorin. Pasó su pálida mano por la fría cara de Thorin,dándole una suave caricia. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía,desde que había sido amantes en Erebor y ahora esos días se veían tan alejados en el tiempo. Era molesto que algo se viera como si hubiera pasado hace tanto tiempo,cuando Thranduil era un ser que había vivido durante tanto tiempo y realmente para él solo había sido un lento parpadeo.

Y aun así añoraba esos días en los que Thorin era un joven príncipe que había sentido algo por Thandruil. Y el propio Thranduil había sentido amor por él,incluso en esos momentos seguía amándolo. Apoyó su cabeza en el frio y quieto pecho de Thorin. Le dolía,le dolía que estuviera tan quieto. Noto como sus lágrimas caían ahora sobre el pecho de Thorin,debía serenarse. Pero los recuerdos de sus buenos días en Erebor no le ayudaban.

En el fondo se sentía más culpable de lo que quería admitir,se sentía culpable al haber pensado antes en su pueblo que en el propio Thorin,se sentía culpable de ser un Rey Elfo y no haber podido tener lo que hubiera podido tener con Thorin en otras circunstancias. Se sentía culpable de haberse enamorado de alguien que solo le había acabado trayendo dolor. Pero sobre todo,se sentía culpable,porque desde el primer momento había sabido que lo suyo acabaría mal y no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Porque a su edad,había cometido el error de tener esperanza,de soñar con que todo saldría bien,cuando estaba claro que no. Y todo eso,solo aumentaban sus lagrimas.

Desde el día que le dio la espalda a Thorin,se preguntaba si este había sido capaz de seguir amándolo,cuando se lo encontró en su reino se dio cuenta que no. Que en esos momentos Thorin simplemente le odiaba. Y eso le dolía más de lo que debería dolerle y que le doliera era demasiado frustrante. Por ello se dijo que no se daría el lujo de que Thorin lo notase y que lo viera como un estúpido que estaba enamorado de alguien que lo odiaba. Pero ahí estaba,llorando a esa persona como un estúpido.

Escuchó unos ruidos,alguien se acercaba el lugar. Thranduil se preguntó si sería el Hobbit,antes lo había visto junto al cuerpo inerte de Thorin. Se incorporó un poco y le echó una última ojeada al cuerpo inerte de Thorin. Antes de irse juntó rápidamente sus labios,estaban tan fríos que se arrepintió de haberlo echo. Y se fue lo más rápido que pudo,escondiéndose entre las ruinas. Antes de irse,pudo notar que eran los compañeros enanos de Thorin quienes había llegado al lugar. Thranduil no les prestó atención,tenía otras cosas que hacer y ya le había dedicado mas tiempo del que debería a Thorin.

Tuvo que despedirse de su hijo,eso le dolió mucho,pero esperaba haberlo mandado al lugar correcto. Caminó entre las ruinas nevadas pensando en todo lo ocurrido,se sentía tan triste. A lo mejor fue por eso por lo que no se percato de que alguien lo acompañaba hasta que este tosió para llamar su atención. Thranduil se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Balin con un cofre en sus manos.

— Esto es para usted,de parte de Thorin.

Thranduil se acercó dubitativo y tomo el cofre cuidadosamente. Algo en su interior se ilusiono con el contenido,pero ya se había ilusionado antes con Thorin y todo había salido mal. Miró un momento al enano y este le asintió con una triste sonrisa. Y Thranduil lo abrió y al hacerlo sus piernas le temblaron por la emoción. En el cofre estaban todas las joyas blancas que hace tantos años le fueron robadas,todas.

—Cuando se recuperó de la enfermedad del dragón,decidió que le devolvería todas las joyas— explicó Balin— Aunque no pudo hacerlo en persona.

— Gracias— fue lo único que pudo decir Thranduil.

Balín negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse,pero antes miró fijamente a Thranduil.

— ¿Sabe?— comenzó— Creo que lo amaba mucho más de lo que él mismo quería admitir.

Y a Thranduil le bastó con eso.


End file.
